30 themes ByaRuki (Russian Version)
by U Furimmer
Summary: Однострочники Бьякуя/Рукия


**Автор:** myserylovescompany  
**Переводчик:** Furimmer ( /authors/Furimmer)  
**Оригинальный текст:** s/8319745/1/30-themes-ByaRuki  
**Беты (редакторы):** Домэхин  
**Фэндом:** Bleach  
**Персонажи:** Бьякуя/Рукия  
**Рейтинг:** G  
**Жанры:** Романтика  
**Предупреждения:** OOC  
**Размер:** Драббл, 4 страницы  
**Кол-во частей:** 1  
**Статус:** закончен

**Описание:**  
Однострочники Бьякуя/Рукия.

**Публикация на других ресурсах:**  
Разрешение на перевод и публикацию получено.

**Хисана.**

Бьякуя всегда верил, что она будет единственной любовью в его жизни, и что она всегда будет рядом с ним.

**Смерть.**

Никто не ожидал, что её жизнь закончится так быстро, и что господин будет так сломлен.

**Сестра.**

Когда Хисана сказала, что у неё есть сестра, он не ожидал, что она будет её точной копией.

**Любовь.**

Никогда, даже в самых смелых мечтах, он не представлял, что сможет полюбить вновь.

**Старейшины.**

Достаточно странно, что они смогли договориться со старейшинами о свадьбе.

**Свидание.**

Их первое свидание не было таким неловким, как они ожидали. В действительности, к концу дня они не хотели возвращаться домой.

**Фиолетовый.**

Фиолетовый теперь был его любимым цветом.

**Ноги.**

Это должно быть незаконно или, по крайней мере, невозможно такой крошечной женщине иметь такие удивительно длинные ноги.

**Кайен.**

Он всегда будет благодарен этому человеку за заботу о Рукии в то время, когда у него не хватало на это смелости.

**Холод.**

Причина, по которой он был так холоден с ней, вовсе не ненависть, а страх, он боялся эмоций, что она разбудила в нём.

**Мягкость.**

Её кожа была самым мягким, к чему он прикасался.

**Ичиго.**

Бьякуя никогда не признается вслух, но он завидовал этому мальчику, тому, как тот легко общался с Рукией.

**Женитьба.**

Женившись на ней, он словно оказался на небесах.

**Красивая.**

Он никогда не видел ничего красивее, чем просыпающаяся Рукия. Рукия с её блестящими, цвета вороного крыла волосами, рассыпавшимися по подушке, фарфоровой кожей, сияющей в солнечных лучах, с её полуприкрытыми глазами, смотрящими на него, и мягкими губами, произносящими сладкие слова, предназначенные только для него.

**Гордость.**

Он знал, она никогда не разобьется в его сердце, она была его гордостью.

**Постель.**

Он никогда по-настоящему не понимал, как пусто в его постели до того момента, когда держал её в своих объятиях, пока она спала.

**Исцеление.**

Было немыслимо, что его ангел смог растопить его замерзшее сердце и исцелить его израненную душу.

**Серые.**

Большинство людей боялись его из-за его глаз. Большинство людей считали, что они холодные и расчетливые, но для неё они были красивыми.

**Малыш.**

Никогда в своей жизни он не чувствовал себя таким счастливым, любимым и гордым. Его ангел только что со слезами на глазах сказала ему, что беременна.

**Поцелуй.**

Их первый поцелуй был в его кабинете. Как ни странно, инициатором была она.

**Замена.**

Он никогда не забудет того момента, когда она задала неизбежный вопрос.

- Я просто замена для вас? - Шок накрыл его, он не мог винить её за такое предположение, но знание того, что уже многие думали об этом, разбивало его сердце.

- Нет! - сказал он четко. Рукия не была заменой и никогда не будет, с самого начала она была особенной. Рукия была его ангелом. Она спасла Бькую от одиночества и была его единственной настоящей любовью.

Любовь к Хисане никогда не сравнится с ней.

**Роды.**

Это была самая худшая вещь, которую он испытал, и это даже не он прошел через это. Было пыткой наблюдать, как его маленький ангел улыбается сквозь боль и слезы. Пока она рожала, он пообещал, что больше никогда не позволит ей забеременеть.

**Румянец.**

Он любил, когда она краснела, потому что её фарфоровые щечки озарял очаровательный румянец, делая её великолепной.

**Болезнь.**

Ему нравилось болеть, главным образом потому, что она суетилась над ним, давая заботу, в которой он нуждался.

**Признание.**

- Я люблю тебя, - прошептал он ей на ухо и отодвинулся, чтобы посмотреть на её реакцию: большие фиолетовые глаза блестели от слез, губы чуть дрожали; она закрыла глаза, и любящая улыбка появилась на её лице.

- Я тоже люблю тебя, - сказала она и наклонилась к его лицу для поцелуя.

**Преданность.**

Он честно ненавидел это, ненавидел этих женщин, разных женщин, вешающихся на него, предлагающих себя ему. Неужели они не понимают, что он женат? У него самая красивая женщина в мире (живых и мертвых), ожидающая его дома. Он никогда не разрушит это, потому что никогда в своей жизни, даже когда был женат на Хисане, не чувствовал такой преданности и любви к другому человеку.

**Подарок.**

Самый лучший подарок, который преподнес ему его ангел - его прекрасный маленький мальчик.

**Ад.**

Это было адом - находиться вдали от неё. Тем более, что он привык видеть её и прикасаться к ней каждый день.

**День рождения.**

Бьякуя тихо и разочарованно вздохнул, когда вошел. Было тихо, свет выключен, нигде не видно слуг. Рукии тоже нигде не было.

Сегодня был его День рождения, и, похоже, он собирался провести его в одиночестве. Бьякуя медленно направился в свою комнату. Когда он был уже у дверей, то услышал тихий звук, исходящий изнутри.

Любопытство взяло верх, и он открыл дверь. Перед ним стоял его маленький ангел, Рукия, в маленьком откровенном халатике.

- С Днем рождения, Бьякуя-сама, - застенчиво прошептала она, доставая из-за спины торт, затем медленно подошла к нему и легко коснулась его губ.

«Да, - подумал он, - это будет великолепный праздник».

**Счастье.**

Быть с Рукией, любить её, получать её любовь в ответ - Счастье, которое он никогда не испытывал прежде.


End file.
